


His Alpha

by RikuAxel10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Tumblr post: http://rikuaxel10.tumblr.com/post/166116677678/his-alphawolfshifterignis-x-wolfshifteroc-nsfwHaven’t written smut in a while so I’m a bit out of practice so I apologize if it’s not very good. Bit of background on this just in case someone can’t figure it out: Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto are all wolf shifters and a pack together. Gladio is an Alpha, Ignis is a Beta, Noctis and Prompto are Omegas and mated to Gladio. As shifters they can freely change into their feral wolf form at any time for however long they want. Tori, my OC, prefers that form and is often seen in it. Shifters can mate in both their human form and their feral form. Tribes have also been formed for shifters to be themselves. Think of tribes as like a small community for shifters only, or like one big pack; each major area has one(Cacaugh, Leide, Duscae, Cleigne, etc. Even the Niffs have them). The Jarl of said tribe is the leader and usually an Alpha rank. If the Jarl must leave for some time, usually someone in their family or someone they can trust to keep things in order.In this world it’s common for Alphas to be the only ones to take mates in a pack especially if there are Omegas within the pack. Betas are unable to take mates unless given permission by the pack’s Alpha.Tori, being the Jarl of Cleigne, has made a rule that any shifter can willingly breed with anyone regardless of rank. Feelings must be mutual.Now on to the smut!





	His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://rikuaxel10.tumblr.com/post/166116677678/his-alphawolfshifterignis-x-wolfshifteroc-nsfw
> 
> Haven’t written smut in a while so I’m a bit out of practice so I apologize if it’s not very good. Bit of background on this just in case someone can’t figure it out: Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto are all wolf shifters and a pack together. Gladio is an Alpha, Ignis is a Beta, Noctis and Prompto are Omegas and mated to Gladio. As shifters they can freely change into their feral wolf form at any time for however long they want. Tori, my OC, prefers that form and is often seen in it. Shifters can mate in both their human form and their feral form. Tribes have also been formed for shifters to be themselves. Think of tribes as like a small community for shifters only, or like one big pack; each major area has one(Cacaugh, Leide, Duscae, Cleigne, etc. Even the Niffs have them). The Jarl of said tribe is the leader and usually an Alpha rank. If the Jarl must leave for some time, usually someone in their family or someone they can trust to keep things in order.
> 
> In this world it’s common for Alphas to be the only ones to take mates in a pack especially if there are Omegas within the pack. Betas are unable to take mates unless given permission by the pack’s Alpha.
> 
> Tori, being the Jarl of Cleigne, has made a rule that any shifter can willingly breed with anyone regardless of rank. Feelings must be mutual.
> 
> Now on to the smut!

During the Prince’s trip, the group had made another ally and friend to go on their trip to Altissia. Tori, the Jarl of Cleigne; leader of a hidden tribe of Shifters that the normal humans never knew about, and former Crownsguard member; leaving the guard to take over after her father passed the torch to her in the tribe. She was a Hunter now, and became one of their best companions on the trip. She had saved their rear ends many a time and gotten close to everyone. Especially Ignis.

Being another Alpha in the group, Tori and Gladio often butted heads and Ignis would have to keep them calm. There were instances where they would actually fight, the Beta having to separate them before they hurt themselves worse than they already did. Often the fights started due to ruts and heats. Being an Alpha Female, Tori would go into rut but instead of making her want to breed, as she had no partner, it made her aggressive. There have been a few times when Noctis and Prompto were sleeping off the end of their heats and Gladio tried to mount the female Alpha; her only having so much patience for each time. The one time he didn’t take a hint, the poor exhausted Omegas woke to the sounds of snarls and Ignis shouting. For once, the two Alpha’s didn’t listen to him until Tori threw him to the ground.

“The next time you try and mount me, Amicitia, I will feed you your own cock!” she snarled with paws on his chest before pushing off of him and trotting off, away from the Haven. Ignis sighed, putting a hand on Gladio’s shoulder and led him back to the safety of the Haven’s ring. Noctis and Prompto looked concerned for their Alpha. They came over to Gladio once he sat down and pushed their cheeks into his fur, not noticing the Beta turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Gladio growled. Ignis turned around and said that he was going to go find Tori. He told Prompto and Noctis to help get Gladio cleaned up, before he turned and left.

The green-eyed Beta found the Alpha Female at the fishing spot, sitting on a rock, dipping her human feet in the dirty water.

“Come to test your luck too, Beta?” she growled, her lip pulling up in a snarl and showing off her sharp canines.

“I’ve come to see if you were alright,” he says, moving to stand next to her.

“You’re allowed to sit. You don’t need my permission, I’m not your Alpha,” Tori states. She felt herself relax at the warmth he gave off when he sat down next to her. The Alpha sighed again.

“I’m alright Ignis,” she says, her proud form falling a little, “I just hate that just because Gladio is the leader of this pack that he thinks he can try and breed whomever he wants!”

“I know Tor,” Ignis says, “I think Gladio forgets that you are also a Jarl. You technically have a higher rank than he does. He may have done that because he doesn’t want to feel like you’re taking over what is his by, excuse the expression, put you in your place.”

“You really think that’s the case?” Ignis shrugged before a smirk appeared on his lips.

“Or he’s just stupid and thought that putting pups in your belly would be a good idea and that you two would make Alpha pups.” Tori gave a slight giggle and nudged Iggy with her shoulder.

“What about you, Iggy? Why does Gladio get both Noctis and Prompto?” she asked. Ignis shifted in his spot.

“Well...I’m not allowed to breed with them even if I wanted to,” he states, “I’m probably not allowed to breed at all.” He could sense the sadness from Tori at her hearing that.

“So you’ve never-..?” she trailed off. He chuckled a bit.

“No, no...I’ve been with Gladio far before Noctis and Prompto came into our lives and joined the pack. I’ve never with an Omega or a female before though.” Tori scoffed and picked up a stone, tossing it into the water with a splash.

“Well where I come from everyone has the chance to breed with someone. They have the right to choose their mates,” she states plainly, frowning at the splash the rock made. She watched Ignis grab one and toss it, making it skip across the water. The Jarl mentioned if there was anything he couldn’t do, in awe of the skipping rock. Ignis took in a breath, part of it hitching in his throat.

“I’ve never been able to tell the object of my affection how I feel.” Tori grinned mischievously.

“Oh so you do like someone?”

“Yes.”

“Enough that you would want to make them your mate?”

“Yes. And I know that look. I’m not going to tell you.”

“Augh! No fun,” Tori whined, flopping into Ignis’ lap. The Beta pat her shoulder and said that they should get back to camp. The two green-eyed Shifters stood and made their way back to camp, the two Alphas also managing to apologize to one another under Iggy’s gaze for the earlier event.

It had gone on like this for a decade; even after Ignis had lost his sight. Every rut and heat, Tori and Gladio separated from one another, Ignis often going with the female in order to keep her company and leave Gladio with Noctis and Prompto in peace to do whatever it was they wanted to do. Tori had grown even closer to Ignis after he lost his sight, both her and Gladio taking turns to take care of him and watch over him, helping him adjust to what had happened.

Though lately, Gladio had been leaving Ignis with Tori more often. The Omegas nesting in a room together in Tori’s territory as they were expecting pups and needed to stay out of harm's way, Gladio was often out on hunts as the daemons were out of control anywhere there wasn’t daemon warding lights; especially out here in the woods where daemons lurked nonstop.

Ignis approached the Jarl’s room, hearing her pacing footsteps as it seemed like the Alpha Female was stressed. Between Noctis and Prompto, the arguments with Gladio, taking care of her Tribe and Ignis, and now to top it off, a rut was starting.

“Jarl Tor,” Ignis called, knocking on her door, entering when he was allowed to and locking the door at command. He could smell her, the scent she gave off was arousing and after ten years it was becoming hard to not let it affect him.

“Everything that is going on right now I just HAVE to go into a rut,” she groans, having half shifted in her stress she twitched her fluffy tail, letting it curl and uncurl in attempt to help relieve tension and her ears twitching here and there.

“I can’t help on hunts anymore because I promised Gladio I would look after Noctis and Prompto while he was away, all of a sudden it seems like half the Tribe has problems and want me to solve it, and this...damn rut! Argh!” the Jarl growls, sitting on her bed and putting her face in her hands; “I feel so hot, and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Have you tried sleeping with someone and using protective measures to make sure pups don’t come from it?” the blind man asks, feeling for her bed and sitting down on it next to the frustrated Alpha.

“I can’t,” she states, “it would hurt me more I believe since I have feelings for someone....” Ignis tilted his head, confused as to what she meant since she never mentioned this “someone.” He felt the Jarl stand up off of the bed.

“Take off your glasses,” she says, her tone commanding. The man slid them off of his face and placed them on the bedside dresser before looking back at the Alpha.

“Even though it’s fogged over, your eyes are still one of my favorite things about you,” Tori muttered, soft enough that Ignis barely heard it. She stood there and sighed, taking a few steps forward towards her friend.

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do Ignis,” she says before pressing her lips to his. To her, his lips were soft, save for the scar on his lip but the different texture felt amazing to her. Tori began to pull away, only for Ignis’ hands to come up and pull her closer as he kissed her back. The grip he held on her arms loosened long enough for his hands to grasp at her waist and pull her onto his lap.

“Ignis, you don’t have to do this because I kissed you,” she says, her furry ears drooping some at the thought that he was returning to affection because she was an Alpha.

“For once in my life, darling, I’m doing it because I want to,” Ignis says, “I’ve had feelings for you for years and if you kissing me because you feel the same way is what this means, then I want to take the chance and make you mine.” His voice seemed to have lowered a tone as he growled his confession. Tori swallowed hard, feeling herself become wet from the tone of his voice and the dominance he showed. A shiver ran up her spine from his voice and she sat up a little and gripped his collar of his shirt.

“Alright, Beta...fuck me nice and hard. Take me and dominate me like the Alpha you should be,” she growls. The scent she gave off and her words aroused him like nothing else had before. His hands grabbed her shoulders and forced his Alpha onto the bed beneath him. His lips were forced onto hers once more as his fingers pulled at her clothes, pulling the layers off one by one.

“I wish I could see you. You smell wonderful, darling,” he purred, running his hands down her body after pulling the gloves off with his teeth. A pleased sigh sounded from the Alpha beneath him as his fingers dipped into her wet warmth. Ignis pushed his fingers deep into her, curling and scissoring her warmth to stretch her out.With a growl, the Beta pushed her over onto her belly and pulling her to her knees. The scarred Beta’s tongue licked its way down her back to her entrance, sucking and licking at it like he was a starved man.

“Six you taste wonderful…” he purrs, the length of his tongue running up and down the wet heat; the scent she gave off was driving him crazy. Both hands on her rear, Ignis spread apart her cheeks to give him more access to her core, dipping his tongue inside the folds and lapping at her juices, her moans urging him on.

“Iggyyy…” Tori growled, “stop teasing me and just fuck me already!” The Shifter sat back, gripping his thickened length in his hand and rubbing it along her core, coating the tip with her slick.

“As you command, Jarl,” Ignis says before pushing himself deep within his Alpha and moaning her name as he bottomed out. Tori groaned, digging her nails into the sheets on her bed at the feeling of being filled by his length. A hand came around the back of her neck and held her down, the other by her side, holding him up as he began to thrust within her. Ignis’ hips moved, rocking back and forth, hips hitting the Alpha’s rear as he nearly pulled out all the way before pushing back in. Before she knew it, Ignis had moved his hands to her hips and pulled her back harshly, slamming his cock back inside her at a quicker pace, making her moans grow louder.

“That’s it darling, tell everyone around that you’re being bred by a Beta,” he commands, a hand moving to her short hair and gripping it tightly, pulling back on it to make Tori lift her head and let her moans sound through her room.

“Oh fuck Ignis~ Ah Six...Iggy I’m gonna-...” Tori moaned, gripping her sheets hard enough to rip them.

“Let go darling, let me hear how good I’m making you feel,” he says, his right hand sliding down in between her legs to stroke at her clit, helping her hit her release faster. The pulsing inner walls almost made Ignis want to knot her right then and there. His hips stilled, moaning as his grip tightened on her hips while her walls squeezed him harshly. He could feel his knot growing at the base of his cock; he pulled out and gave a slight smack on the Alpha’s rear end.

“Lay on your side,” he says, moving to lay on his side as well. Tori faced him, one leg straight out, the other up in the air and partially over his hips. Ignis wrapped an arm around her, his hand immediately going to grope at her cheeks as her arms slid around him and her lips peppered his neck in kisses.

“Mmmm...I love you Ignis,” Tori coos with a kiss to his nose.

“I love you too Tori,” he says, lining himself back up with her moist core and began a fast pace this time. Ignis held his mate to him as close as he could while he thrusted swiftly, feeling his knot grow and become more difficult to pull out until finally he pushed in hard, his knot hitting its full size as he came hard, moaning Tori’s name in his throat as he latched his canines onto her neck and bit down, creating a mating mark. Tori could feel his cock pulse and send hot spurts of seed within her while her walls milked him for all he had. Out of breath, the two Shifters enjoyed one another’s embrace, limbs tangling together while tied.

“Astrals…” Tori breathed, “if I knew rutting with you was going to be like that I would have done it years ago.” Ignis simply chuckled and licked the mark he made on her neck, soothing the aching mark.

“You’re mine, and everyone will know,” he says. The Jarl nuzzled her nose to his tenderly.

“And you’re mine. No one else can have you, my Beta.” Tori nuzzles herself into his neck, one of her hands coming up to caress his jawline before digging into his hair and feeling his soft locks.

“You aren’t worried that Gladio will get mad that you mated with someone?” she asks after a few moments of silence. Ignis shook his head and chuckled.

“If he has a problem with it he can take it up with you. You may be half his size, but I do remember how easy it was for you to take him down,” he says while running his hand up and down her back, simply enjoying touching her, “Gladio has to understand that both packs come from two different backgrounds. Mine doesn’t allow Betas to mate with anyone unless they’re given direct permission, and we certainly cannot breed with an Alpha. But your background is different. You allow anyone to be with whomever they want, regardless of rank. And we are on your territory, which means we have to abide by your rules.” Tori made a sound that sounded like she understood. She felt Ignis cup her cheek, his thumb running over her warm skin.

“I just took one of your rules and ran with it. And I’ve never been happier,” he says before pressing his lips to his mate’s once more in a soft and sweet kiss.  
\-------------------------  
Gladio had come back from a hunt, dirty and tired but he wanted to see how his friend was doing. His two Omega mates joined him outside of the Jarl’s door. Before they were able to knock, they could smell the scent of sex and the sounds Ignis was drawing from their Alpha Female friend.

“Well...I guess Iggy is doing okay,” Noctis states.


End file.
